meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Elvish Empire
After the death of his father, in 135 (BC) Hirendel, older brother of Creos was named Emperor of the Elves, he began a military action to take over the other countries. No one could stand against the elves. By 130 (BC) they had completely solidified their holdings and named Pekonesti as the capital of the world. This would prove to be the height of Elvish power on Lerias, and the begining of their greatest fall. Tower of the Stars Hirendel had seduced the Goddess Madora and from her learned the secret of building a tower that would make him a god. He began to build it. In response to his maddness the dwarves of Karak al Kazark sealed off their city, creating the division between the Mountain and Hill Dwarves. Others were not willing to deal with the elves so passively, so in order to stop the elves, the priests of Lifter assassinated the Emperor. His son Sithasias, whose mother was Madora, took over the empire and decided to continue his fathers work. The First Elfwar As the tower is being worked on, Menlok the Gray dragon appeared to the elves and gives them a prophesy. "Upon completing this tower, to you the gods will show their anger: Beauty will hide it's face from mortals, The God's children shall win the day, The fighters shall join and hunt, To the Guilty not even Meaghana will offer you solace. And Those that fall shall rise to fight their brothers." Sithasias was unafraid and told Menlok that the threats of his soon to be peers did not frighten him. The construction continued. In year 80 (BC) the tower was completed. Upon the morning of its completion the prophecies began to come true. The faces of the worshippers of Madora disappeared, Dragon flights as well as groups of monsters of all kinds began destroying elven cities. The high priests of both Glug and Coronal led their people in the Elfhunt, the brutal tracking and slaying of elves. As the survivors tried to bury the dead the graves would fill before the bodies could be placed inside, starting the elven ritual of burning bodies. In the worst of the battles, Robanus himself could be seen raising the dead elves to fight their kinsmen. Despite all of this, Sithasias ignored his people's pain and entered the tower, gaining the powers of a god. Hosia, Brilla and Meaghana united to stop him. Upon his death Sithasias's body became the forest that makes up most of northern Fetesca and his soul was cast out of existence, turning Silthasias into a Vestige. The fallout of the Elfhunts led to the greatest war the world had yet seen: The Chaos War Elvish Empire in the New Age After the Chaos War the Heroes who defeated Chaos were given great responsibility. Pthalo married Mittierim and they became the leaders of the Elven Empire, or what was left of it. This lead to a short period of peace for the Elves, with the exception of the Grey Elves who still supported Silthasias and resented Mittierim's position as the Emperor. These elves formed the Order of Stone, an elven supremacy group that wanted to reinstate the elven empire, and gain vengence on the other races for the Elfhunts. In 26 (AC), one of these elves, named Omadon, working with Barclay, a lycanthope lord and the Fox, the leader of the Fetescan Thieves' Guild, succeeded in assassinating Mitterim and Pthalo. Their daughter Viridian died later that year, leaving the Elvish Empire with no true heir. This left the empire shattered and squabbling with themselves for the next 41 years. End of the Empire It was not until the goblin uprising in 67 (AC) that the elves would pull together again. The elves realized that they could not stand against the forces of the goblins in their current state. With the support of many grey elves and the Order of Stone, Nyvara and Tasneigar, two powerful elvish adventurers with bloodties to the old Imperial Line, became the Empress and Emperor of the Elves. The two heroes managed to bring together the elven people and to field a force capable of defeating the boblins. However, in the battle both the Emperor and the Empress fell, leaving no heir. After the battle the brey elven generals that fought under Tasneigar and Nyvara claimed the lands of Entrieties as fiefdoms and joined together in the Confederate Baronies of Entrieties, which at the time represented the only centralized government known in Lerias. Category:Elves Category:History Category:Wars